Planning the Final
by ClassifiedZammieluvr
Summary: This is Mr. Solomon's POV of how the staff of Gallagher Academy planned the sophomore semester two final. Probably will be a five-shot. Rated K for fighting scenes from the book. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys! So this, is the edited version of Planning the Final, chapter one, for those of the people who has read it. Most of it is the same, just the formatting, and some mistakes I caught (I'm a perfectionist). Thanks to my reviewers for the first one: Fanfictionwriter28, Pianist707, SpanishGallagherGirl, Maryclumsy, and alwaysspellbound! I hope you guys like this one a little better! Enjoy!**_

_Solomon's POV_

I leaned back in my chair and sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day (actually 57th, but who's counting?). It was time to plan the final for the sophomore class again, and this year was definitely more challenging. Rachel wants to have both the _girl spies_ and the _boy assassins_ to work together in this test. Do you see why this is so hard now?

Suddenly, it hit me. But, I'll need a lot more people than I did last year. You see, in "normal schools", kids are prepared by difficulty, hence the different grade levels. Not spy schools though. All of the covert operations tests, at least the ones that were prepared and planned by me, were about the same difficult, but the sophomores will get some things like more information, equipment set for them, and easier guards to fight compared to the seniors, but that's it. We have to prepared them for the dangerously life on the field, as soon as we can.

Okay, back to the test. This time, I want it to be a blind test, where as last year I personally had told Cammie that it was a test. I yanked open a drawer and grabbed a piece of scratch paper and pencil. As soon as I had a good grip on the pencil, my hand was flying across the page.

During the entire time I was making a basic outline of the exam, I thought only of Cammie and the promise I had made Matt before he had left for that mission. He told me that he had a feeling that, this time, he was closer than ever to bringing down the Circle. I remember seeing the glisten in his eyes, like a kid on Christmas morning. But, he said that he had a feeling that he won't make it back this time. I only chuckled, but I was in denial back then. Matt still forced me to promise to take care of his girls, just in case. I always thought of Cammie and Rachel as my own family, since Matt was like my brother, so I had agreed, but never had thought I'd have to keep that promise.

He was right. Mathew always was.

That's the main reason why I had taken the teaching job here. To protect Rachel, and train Cammie so that she's the best and so she'll be ready. Looks like I'm doing a good job, too. Cammie is always the leader, even in the smallest Covert Operations, and she sometimes doesn't even realize it! The other girls do though, and I guess that is the important thing.

I finished writing and filed away the paper. I scribbled a note, to slip under Rachel's office door later.

_Can you call a staff meeting for the Sophomore CoveOps final? This time there will be more people involved. Slip me the time and location._

_-Joe_

I sat down at lunch at the staff table the next day, and then that's when I noticed the slip of paper in my pocket. I racked my mind if she had passed me today. The only time she had gone anywhere near me today was in the Grand Hall, and she was a fairly long distance away! Will the Morgans ever cease to amaze me? I glanced up and caught Rachel's eye. She nodded slightly, that I almost thought I had imaged it. Nonchalantly opening the piece of paper, I acted as if I was reviewing some notes for class.

_13/4. 2000. Behind the C&A classroom._

_-Rachel_

Looks like I better start finalizing my ideas. And find Harvey, there is a little call I'd like to make that night, without the help of jammers, at that…

**Review please! Oh, and thanks to maryclumsy for catching my mistakes in the formatting! PM me if you'd like that better than reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**PLEASE READ THIS!**_

**OK, here's the next chapter! But, I had kinda sorta changed the first chapter (like the part in Mrs. Morgan's note had said 13/10, but now it's 13/4), so check it out if you want. I hope you like this chapter, since this is the first story I have ever written… Oh, and thanks for all of my reviewers, they meant a lot to me!  
>By the way, there is a lot of dialog in this chapter…<br>I forgot the Disclaimer: Ally is the writing genius. I am not. She is millions of girls' idol. I am not.**

I strolled down the hall to the C&A classroom, with a folder in my hand. I thought about my plan again, hoping that the staff would approve. I also needed to get the help of someone else, hence why I had asked Harvey to turn off the jammers.

"Joe!" I turned to see the modern Einstein running towards me.

"Harvey, we better hurry. It's already seven-fifty-six." I said calmly, even though the C&A classroom was still a ways away.

"Yeah…umm…I'm not sure where this secret room… _is_." He said, at the same time trying to catch his breath.

"Of course, follow me." I replied, not batting an eye.

We reached the classroom in a comfortable silence and I walked to the shelves of china while Harvey watched in wonder.

"So, is there suppose to be a door or something?"

I chuckled, still not believing how naïve he can be. "Do you really expect that to work, since we are living in a mansion full of teenage girls? That I personally am training to become spies?" I answered, while turning the third cup to the right on the second shelf upside-down.

"Oh, right…" Harvey replied, as if just remembering those facts, as a part of the stone walls slide open.

We walked in, and discovered that everyone was already here, just having their own conversations, which, all stopped as soon as I entered.

"Joe, let's get started" Rachel said, since she was never one to be around the bush.

"Okay," I walked to the front of the square meeting table and slid into my seat.

"Smith, how was the perimeter check?" I asked, not taking any chances, because of what happened last year with Cammie and her _hard working roommates_.

"We're good; Ms. Walters is having another one of her _famous James Bond_ movie marathons." Smith replied (yes, he still hadn't revealed his first name to us) with a roll of his eyes.

"What's the goal of this test?" Professor Buckingham questioned.

I slid a small cube to the center of the table. As soon as it stopped moving (at the exact middle of the table of course), the small lenses at the top projected a 3-dimensional image. It was of the Grand Hall, in the beginning of the semester, focused in on the sophomore table.

"I'd like to make the test like last semester's, where they retrieve a package. But, as you know, this test will be a blind one. That means whatever they are trying to 'save' has to be something that is important to all of the girls. And what do you tell them is the most important thing, every semester, Rachel?" Without waiting for her to respond, I said "Play".

On the projection, the image started to move, and the camera zoomed in a little on Rachel, as she moved to the front of the room.

_"Women of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?"_ _Rachel asked when all eyes were on her._

_The sophomore class stood with the rest of the school and responded in unison, "We are the sisters of Gillian."_

_"Why do you come?"_ I glanced over at Rachel, who was watching the video with a slight smile.

_"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets."_

_"To what end will you work?"_

_"To the cause of justice and light."_ The hollow room echoed with the strong voices of some very strong girls.

_"How long will you strive?"_

_" For all the days of our lives."_ Every single girl in that room (in the video) looked proud and happy, meaning what they said.

"Their sisters. And their secrets." Rachel finally answered, slowly.

"Exactly. The combination of that would be…" I trailed off, waiting for someone else to answer.

"The Gallagher Academy alumni list!" Dr. Fibs exclaimed.

"Yes. So, we somehow let them know something is going on," the image flashed to Roseville, with two Gallagher Girls, trying to get rid of their tails, each with a suspicious look on their face.

"Then, we have someone tell them some information, but, not obviously enough for them to figure out it's a test. I think just telling them the Gallagher Academy alumni list is missing should be enough." Everyone nodded in agreement as a video clip a guy from the maintenance department stumbled towards the two girls from earlier in the school; telling them that the list was stolen, and then passing out.

Smith spoke up. "But won't the girls suspect that they are lying, and wonder why they couldn't fight the 'thieves' themselves?" He asked, referring to the projection.

_Hmm, I haven't thought of that._ "So I guess one of us will be that 'decoy'. Any volunteers? " I asked in a slightly cheerful voice as I scanned the seven former spies in front of me.

"I'll do it." My eyes shot towards the sound of the voice, which turns out, was coming from Harvey.

"The girls will believe me, right?" O_f course they will, because you're not a lying-type-of-person_. That's what I thought, but instead said "Yes, you'll be perfect."

"The 'disc' will be protected at the warehouse, just like last time. The rest of it, I leave it to them to improvise," I continued.

"From what I understand of this plan, I think we'll need a lot more people that what we have from the department," stated Madame Dabney in a confused tone.

"Yes, Harvey?"I said looking over to him to tell him to get ready.

"On it," he said, already pulling out his laptop and a speaker phone. As he set up, I turned back to the confused faces. I needed to make a call, so I had to ask Harvey to take down the phone jammers for tonight. Is that alright, Rachel?"

"Yes, but make it quick." Rachel said, in a let's-get-this-show-on-the-road voice. I dialed 637-294-004 (the CIA's only number) and beeping sounds bounced off the walls.

"This is Noodle City; may I take your order?" A female voice asked (this is security protocol).

"Yes, I'll take order number 124, please," I answered (it means I'd like to speak to the director).

"For how many?" She asked, going through the entire protocol.

"Eight," (there is eight people listening right now, counting me).

"Thank you. May I have your address?"

"Gallagher Academy, Roseville," (it means what it says. Duh!) .

"Okay," she said, dropping the fake-my-English-is broken-up-accent. "I'll tune you in," We heard a click and the rough sound of CIA's voice came through. "Yes?" he asked in a curious tone (we don't make calls that often, you know).

"It's Joe, and the staff of Gallagher," I said in an official tone.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, right now, we are planning the sophomore CoveOps final, and need more people. Think you can have some of your best spies saved for me?"

"That's fine. But the best spies I have? _For girl spies-in-training?_"

"Don't forget I train them myself," I replied, while thinking,_ don't underestimate them. I did that last semester, and got beat by Anna Fetterman._

"Of course," the director let out a low chuckle. "Wait, the sophomore class you say. Rachel, isn't that the class your daughter, Cameron, is in?"

"Yes, sir," She answered, obviously happy that he remembered, even though Cammie was legacy, he was still the director.

"Well, I'll 'lend' you all some spies, but under one condition."

"Yes?" asked.

"I want to watch," I let out a laugh, "Sure thing, sir,"

"Great, I can't wait! Let me know the date and time!" He said in an all-too-excited-voice, and then he hung up. Rachel turned to the rest of table, "Looks like we got ourselves a test to plan!"  
><em>I couldn't agree more.<em>

**What do you guys think? This one is twice as long as the last chapter, sooooo  
>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I know probably no one remembers this story. I know that if you do you are a) now one of my favorite people in this world or b) a person who has a perfect memory. I'm so sorry that I didn't update for more than three months but it's because:**

**My Hawaiian History teacher assigned the class a project that was worth 80% of my grade**

**School-the last quarter is always the hardest!**

**My b-day for those of you that has read my twin sister's recent story you probably already know this**

**Just felt lazy**

**Had lack of inspiration**

**I know these are crappy reasons. I know you guys probably don't even care about this story anymore. But if you do, I'm glad and I apologize for the lack of update. Toodles and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I were Ally Carter I would already had read GG6. But I'm still ripping my hair out because she hasn't even started yet. And also because I don't own Zach. Oh well. :'-(**

I walked through the town of Roseville wearing a Comms unit that was connected to more than 70 other ex-spies and current spies and a watch could give me an entire view of the town and the location of 19 spies-in-training. And yet not one person gave me a second glance.

I had assigned one spy to each group of students - because believe it or not, even Gallagher Girls (and Blackthorne Boys-I hear enough conversations between them) worry about how terrible it would be to be seen walking around along, looking like a loner. Plus there's all the time I've spent drilling into their heads to always, _always_, have backup.

"Is everyone in position?"I questioned through my Comms while holding a phone to my ear so no one thought I was a lunatic who went around talking to myself.

A chorus of "Yes" and "Yeah" came in my ear. "What about you, Scott? Do you still have eyes on Chameleon and Shadow?"

"Ugh, yeah… oh wait… yes sir!" I rolled my eyes.

"These teens… I gotta say… they're good." Another "borrowed" agent piped up.

I proudly responded "Yeah, just make sure they don't get onto you for at least another ten minutes because according to Dr. Sanders-"

"Dr. Steve"

"- They are not finished setting up yet." I finished. I swear that man gets on my last nerves sometimes.

"Umm…Sir? I think Morgan's onto me…" Scott said uncertainly.

"What? Already? But you've only been on them for 12 minutes!" Even though I was secretly cheering on the inside, I kept my cool. I mean hello? The CIA director can hear me!" Ok, what are they doing? And try to stay calm!"

"Okay. Well first, they walked down a quiet street-"

Rachel freaked out, "What?"

"Oh don't worry they didn't kiss or anything. Well they almost did but-"

_"What?"_

I rolled my eyes again while everybody else chuckled. "Rachel, relax."

"So anyway, they got interrupted by a girl and a guy their age, who seemed to know them."

"Wait, is the girl wearing pink? And the guy looks all bummed 'cause he saw them almost kiss?" I began to worry. If Cammie saw them again, she might be emotionally unstable. Which might or might not affect her test score. Great.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, the girl looks like a flamingo and the guy looks like he just lost his puppy."

"Great." Note the sarcasm.

"Who are _they_?"

"Are they civilians?"

"_Why_ would someone wear head-to toe _pink_? Do they enjoy attracting attention to themselves?"

"The boy's Morgan's ex, you've all read her last report, right? And, apparently, the girl was his best friend, and now his girlfriend-"

For the first time, I heard the director speak, "Ah, the rebound,"

I snorted and others had the same reaction, "Yeah, so they are civilians. But can we get back to the topic? What are they doing now?"

"Well, after they came out, they walked behind the civilians –which I thought was a good move- but then Chameleon started talking to Shadow, and she snuck a glance at me in the reflection of a window."

"Right now, get OUT OF THERE!"

"K, I'll back up. Now she's dragging Flamingo away from the boys."

"Hey, Trevor, can you hack into the street cameras?"

"…And, got it!"

"Everyone else, go to South Street, Rachel, send some vans to pick us up."

All the teacher, spies, and the director were crouching over some monitors in the Gallagher owned "abandon" warehouse. The screens glowed with images of the girls in Gallagher and the boys on the streets.

Cammie and Macey had alerted the other girls, who didn't even notice their tails. See, this is why Cammie is the leader, even if she still doesn't realize it.

"Now! Rachel, Code Black,"

She hit a button on her watch then the sirens flashed and everyone saw the school in lockdown mode for the second time that semester. The first time was actually to let them know what an actually Code Black looked like considering the fact that there hasn't been one since the Cold War. But who knew that the girls just started assuming that Cammie snuck out to see Josh. From what I hear (you know, I think I really gotta teach these girls how to talk _quietly_), people also think that Cammie snuck out with Zach, too. It must have been terrible for Cammie.

I poke into my Comms, "Harvey, now!"

We watched as he stumbled out into the halls. "Mr. Mosckowitz!" Liz shrieked and shot down the hall to help him.

"That's the genius girl, right?" The director asked.

"Yep," I grinned and turned to Trevor. "You got some competition,"

I scanned Harvey's bloody face as he told the girls, and I quote, "He…got it, the list,"

"Nice job on the makeup, Rachel,"

"Thanks," Rachel said distracted, as we all watched Harvey pretend to faint.

"The boys," Cammie said, her voice hard. "Zach lied about seeing a tail in town-tails that were probably there to make sure we didn't come back too soon."

"And Mr. Mosckowitz said he got the list," Bex added, her voice accusing.

"That's Baxter, right?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be the boys right now, she is brutal in my class," Ms. Hanhock commented. True, she looks like she wants to rip them apart right now for lying to her best friend.

"Which boy?" Mick asked "How are we supposed to find him?"

"How are they supposed to get to the warehouse?" The director asked again.

"They're supposed to break outside, I think Liz should be able to do that, and then run over to the warehouse, because I left a note for them in Rachel's office that said 'We have the disk. You can't stop us because by the time you read this note, we'll already be taking off.' They'll figure out the closest place for a plane is the warehouse, so I think they'll head over there."

"Well, it might be easier than you think," Liz piped up and we all whipped our heads back towards the screen. She held out her wrist and Trevor zoomed in the screen. It was a watch with little red dot blinking on it. "We've got trackers!" Bex exclaimed with a grin. Everyone looked at me. I held my hands up, "I had nothing to do with it, so they must have put that on the boys earlier."Everyone made impressed faces, and "Hmmm" sounds.

They all turned to race out through the door until they saw that every exit was covered in titanium.

"We can't get out," Tina said, dismayed.

"And this is where Liz says…" Smith said waiting for her to continue.

"Yeah," Instead it was Cammie that spoke, "we can."

So instead out watching Liz crack the code to turn the alarms off, we got to watch Cammie lead the group through a secret passage way. Which I thought was way better.

"Should we block off that one?"

"I thought you already did!"

I looked down at the clipboard in front of me. Then I cleared my throat and said "No, don't, because looks like that will come in handy sometime, like now. Plus, they all pass the part for 'Use of knowledge'," saying that, I checked the box next to that standard on the paper.

Everyone shrugged and turned their attention back to the screen. The girls were still trying to find their way through cobwebs following one signal on Liz's watch that had started to move away from the rest of the dots, which is probably Dr. Steve trying to get here, after they had sent Mick to get some spy supplies. So we turned our attention to the screen showing the boys.

They were standing by the gates of Gallagher and they were angry.

"Where in the world are the girls?"

"Why is it in Code black mode again?"

Grant suddenly exclaimed, "Hey Zach, weren't you telling everybody that you were 'hanging out' with Cammie today?"

All the eyes, both on screen and in the room darted towards Zach.

But he kept his cool, "Yeah,"

"Since she ditched you, obviously _that_ didn't go too well, I presume? Hmm?"

"Okay look, this is not the time to talk about this. All I know was that we had a tail on us, and then when I told her that I've never seen him before in my life, but I had once when he was talking to Dr. Steve," We all looked at Scott, who was staring back at us with sheepish expressions, "so suddenly, she took off. That's all I know."

"Well ok," one of the juniors said, "The first thing we gotta do is find the girls!"

"Well how? Are we suppose to search through the entire town of Roseville?"

Zach spoke up again, "Nope, we can track them though."

Every single person was watching Zach as he pulled of his shoe and turned it upside down. "Jonas, do you know how to tweak the signal of a tracking mechanism?"

"Duh," Jonas looked excited that he might be able to do anything relating to computers.

"Does anyone have a pair of tweezers handy?" Zach asked while picking at his shoe.

Jonas actually managed to fish one out of his pockets and we all watched as he used them to pick a tiny tracker that was stuck in the side of his shoe sole and handed it to Jonas.

After a minute, he was done and they were following the girls, who were following Dr. Steve here. So I guess everything worked out fine after all.

Suddenly, a sound out a screeching tire came from the girls' screen so we turned our attention back to them. They had exited the tunnel and had just sent Anna to find us for help, which was a good move, but that wasn't like to succeed since we were all here, and a Gallagher Academy pulled up in front of them.

"Who sent the van?" Smith exclaimed,

As it turns out, nobody. The doors flew opened and a calm Macey McHenry screamed "Get in!"

"Wait, isn't that Senator McHenry's daughter?" the director asked, surprised.

"Yeah, she started last semester, and she's doing a great job at catching up. She's pretty close friends with my daughter, Rebecca, and Elizabeth actually," Rachel stated.

All of them hoped in to the van in less than 20 seconds. Once they were all settled, Cammie turned to Macey, who was still at the steering wheel and said "You stole a Gallagher Academy van,"

Macey shrugged and said "Commandeered, Cam,"

"When I couldn't get into the mansion, and heard the Code Black sirens, I _commandeered_ a van."

"Rachel, I thought they weren't supposed to learn how to hot wire a car until they were juniors,"

"They weren't, I-"

As if she heard our conversation, she continued, "And yes, that's something troublemaking debutantes learn how to do _before_ they go to spy school."

Everyone chuckle and I said "Trust Macey McHenry to put a spin on things,"

The boys probably noticed that the girls are moving faster now, so they all started sprinting down an empty road.

Seeing this, I stood up, and everyone else followed my lead, "Okay people, time to put on the show!"

I started towards the door but I suddenly stopped "Oh, and will someone go pick up Harvey?"

**Well, that's it! To make up for the lack of update, I gave you all an extra long chapter! Please tell me what you think in a … review! Oh and remember to check out my twin sister's stories, she's known as pinkgallagergirl619!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here goes!**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all. Did you guys see the cover for GG6 yet? You should check it out!**

Let me just say one thing. Those girls were on it. Considering that they believed that they were on their first actual mission to protect their sisterhood, I thought they stayed relatively calm. So I checked off the "Control of Actions" box on my clipboard. The CIA agents left the one ware house we were all in, and formed a tight security march around all the warehouses. The rest of the teachers, Rachel and I headed back to the school and parked in the back, behind the P&E barn. Rachel turned off the Code Black and let the rest of the Gallagher students inside. There was also three monitors in the helicopter, one for the boys, one for the girls, and another showing where they were on a glowing green map of the complex, all of them little, bright, red dots moving around the rectangles. We had bugged all of them earlier when they were exiting the school. I had planted a teacher armed with trackers by all the exits earlier this morning.

We continued to observe the students. There are hidden cameras in the vans, and good thing too, or else we would have missed this.

A soft beeping filled the van, which was faster than before. When they pulled off the highway, Cammie instructed Macey to turn off the lights, so now we could only make out the outlines 11 girls crouching in the back of the van and two in the front seats.

"What is this place?" Macey asked as soon as they pulled up next to the fences around the warehouses.

"It's an abandoned manufacturing company, but the school owns it now." Liz explained.

"It doesn't look like there's any security," Macey said.

All the other girls replied, "Look again."

It was true; I heard that the school had forked over more than 3 million dollars for security there. I sent Rachel inside to get Harvey. After a minute, they came back into the helicopter and we all just watched the sophomores' progress

"So we find whoever's in there and get the disc back?" Macey asked again.

"Rachel, can you make sure Ms. McHenry gets extra credit for this?" I ask.

"Of course, I think she'll earn a lot more by the end of tonight." She replied.

We turned our attentions back to the screen. "Yeah," Cammie answered.

Then Bex said something that had me slightly worried me that they were gonna figure out that this was a test. "So I guess it's just like… Just like last fall?"

The girls' faces were solemn as they realized this, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that they had also realized (or thought) that last semester, what were on the line were their grades. This semester, to them, the lives of their sisters were.

The girls started moving around the van and they came up with some basic spy gear, like comms units and nicotine patches, and passed them around. Able to Find Supplies: Check.

"Where's Harvey?"

I heard his timid voice coming from the back. "Yes?"

"You have your laptop with you right? Could you hack into the Comms for the girls? The sound will be better than if we use the security cameras."

"Sure thing,"

By this time Bex had already disabled the car lamp, Mick had just disabled the electric fence, and the girls were then crawling under one by one. They split up into teams of two or three to try and located and retrieve the disc. Efficient: Check. Except for the occasional whisper, the girls silently crept along the maze of buildings. The Research and Development Track's students were eventually all given assignments to take watch at some corner behind some bind spot of the guards. Kind of rude, but they had to. Most of them were pretty clumsy, even if they do take P&E, and I'm surprised they made it that far without tripping some sort of an alarm.

At the same time, the boys had also split up, but they were all by themselves. Some of them had bumped into girls, and were pinned down. The girls were smart to not use the nicotine patches on them, because they will need the boys to help them with attack later, but from what we saw, the girls were only interested in keeping them conscious so they could interrogate the boy about what was going on. Tina and Eva had been both lying stomach-down on the ledges above the doors where they could see everybody, but no one could see them, when Grant walked by. Poor guy, got crushed by the force of two Gallagher Girls.

"Hey, Dr. Sanders, are you in position yet?"

"Sure am, and its Dr.-"

I turned my Comms off before he could finish that sentence.

We saw from one of the screens that Zach had scaled a side of a building, that had abandon pulley on the roof. He hooked himself on to it, ready to grab any girl that passed by. When Zach saw the distinct movement of a girl, and not one the stray cats running around, he lept down, covered her mouth, and jumped back up.

The girl was Cammie.

"Harvey, keep the screen locked on this camera, please."

Now, since they were on the roof, and there was only a single, old camera up there, which was far enough from them that what they said were blocked by the whistling wind, and also to far to lip read. Which was only a slight problem, considering that we can still hear Cammie's side of the conversation. First, we saw Cammie tried to throw him to the ground, but he countered her attack at just the right time to stay on his feet.

"Not bad," Ms. Hancock commented.

A search light sliced across the roof, forcing them both drop to their backs.

"Give me one why I shouldn't throw you off this building right now," When Zach didn't respond, she started to repeat herself until Zach interrupted her, probably to point out the two 'guards' passing by benneth them. They were silent until the guards passed by, who by the way, had no way of knowing that they were there, since they were not connected to the girls' Comms units. I wanted this to be as real as possible.

As they listened to the footsteps fade, Cammie started to question him, how he got here, who was that man she saw in town, etc., without really stopping to give him a chance to answer, all while successfully pinning Zach down and twisting his arm behind his back. The wind died down enough for us "Well, first of all, _ouch_," Cammie still kept his arm locked into place. "Second, I came back to school after you ditched me in town with Jimmy-"

"Josh!"

"Is Cammie still hung up about him?" The director asked.

"No, as far as I know she's doing fine now. But who wouldn't get annoyed at that? Zach obviously knows his name," Rachel replied.

We turned our attentions back to the screens. "-whole class were gone. We figured you'd tracked us, so we tweaked the signal so we could follow your tracking mechanism. And here we are."

"Who's we?" Cammie forced Zach's arm up into an even more uncomfortable angle.

"Seriously, Gallagher Girl, that hurts like a-_Ow_!" Madame Dabney _tsk_ed. "He should know better than to swear in front of an lady!" I laughed inside my head at that. Etiquette was not one of Blackthorne's top priorities.

"Grant, Jonas, some of the Juniors. They're out there with your girls." Cammie looked over the wall surrounding the top of the building to call out to the girls with her Comms unit, but that once distracted second was enough for Zach to get up from Cammie's hold and also pinned her back.

The wind had picked up again in that time, so we were back to listening to only Zach's side of the conversation. Zach was trying to say something to her, but Cammie paid no attention, and tried to squirm out of his hold.

Cammie stopped squirming and said softly, "You lied." She paused to meet his eyes. "I know you lied in town, Zach. I know you've seen that man who was on our tail."

Zach replied, and then exhaled a short laugh. Probably about how ridiculous it was that Cammie had just left him in town for lying about a minor thing like that.

"No, I organized a war party because knocked Mr. Moskowitz out and stole the Gallagher Academy alumni list!" Cammie snapped, but I could see her face relaxed slightly, relieved that he didn't steal the list. Zach's face, on the other hand, contorted into fear as he realized that thousands of lives were on the line. He lessened the pressure on Cammie's arm until if she really wanted to, she could escape. He leaned close enough that we could hear what he said faintly through Cammie's Comms unit. I glanced at Rachel. Her eyes were fixated on the screen. Or, on Zach, more specifically.

Zach suddenly pulled Cammie's right hand in front of her face. "Here. Look at it." Yellow light from the lamp on the roof from the building right across from that one flashed onto a purple-ish piece of cheap looking plastic. The truth ring. Fib's eyes flashed in recognition at his invention, which is, by the way, quiet genius, might I add.

Zach spoke again. "Or better yet, look at me. Watch my eyes, Cammie. I'm not lying." Cammie complied and met his eyes again. "I'd seen that guy with Dr. Steve before and didn't want to blow his cover. I had no idea he was a threat. I thought he was on a training op or... I don't know.. checking up on us or something. I didn't think it was a big deal." Zach moved next to Cammie. "I didn't think it was worth explaining in front of ..."

At this point, I was almost certain that Cammie wasn't about to throw him off the roof, so I turned my Comms back on and connected to Dr. Sanders. " Steve, now." I turned my attention back to the screen. "Him." Zach pointed towards the building with the roof light, and through my Comms unit I heard Steve say "Excellent,"and then, the girls' Comms' unit grew full of a dozen's girls' voices. I told Harvey to start changing the monitor to different cameras around the Complex again, and the pilot to start flying towards the complex, but slowly. As we watched the monitors, especially the one with the map, more girls had met up with guys, and most of the guys could not move.

"Chameleon," A distinct British one called out. " Did you see that? Did you see who was in that big building? It's -"

"Dr. Steve," Cammie finished Bex's sentence before him. then another one cut in, " Chameleon! the boys- they're here!" This right after Tina and Eva had attack Grant, by the way.

"I know, Chica," Cammie had always been the steady one in situations like this. "Zach's with me."

A soft, southern, but excited voice cut in, "He is?"

"So that mean Tina doesn't have sit on Grant?" The director guffawed, and soon sounds of amusement were heard around the helicopter. "And bring him to the roof of the building on the northwest corner."

Tina and the other girls let their respective boys up, and all of them, including the ones from the Research and Development track started to head towards Zach and Cammie; on the screen I saw them move towards that building like moths to a flame. The Comms units were buzzing again. "Do you think that we can do this?" " You know, I was never a big fan of Dr. Steve, no one can be that happy for real in this business," "Should we get more supplies?"

When they arrived, the girls stood on one side of the roof, with Cammie in a bit in front of the other girls, and the boys on the other side. Bex was the first to speak. "What's going on Cam? She shot Zach a glance. "Want me to throw him off the roof?"

"Only if he tells us what the Blackthorne Institute is and why one of their teachers is out to destroy the Gallagher Girls."

"What do you mean? You know what our school is." Grant said. There was a "_duh_" tone to his voice but it was just him playing dumb. Too bad that this tactic only works on civilians. Cammie shook her head while the other girls exchanged doubtful glances. A silence settled over the groups.

" You got your cover. We've got ours." Zach finally said.

"What's that suppose to-"

"You're the Gallagher Girls," The slight mist turned into rain, and the image that we got started to get blurry as water covered the lenses. Zach stepped forward and said, "We're the stepchild that no one talks about."

That was the truth. The Blackthorne students were made up of toddlers at orphanages that had already showed some special skill, teens abandon by parents who worked for the Circle and were far too busy to train them on their own, but trusted that if they went to Blackthorne, they'll become Circle members themselves. The director knew only about how they were training to be assassins, but not about the Circle part.

Besides my life goal of bring the Circle down with Matthew, it had also been a goal of mine to change Blackthorne's curriculum. Those kids, they're fresh canvases, not yet tainted with the dark marks of the Circle. If they weren't trained to respect, admire even, them, the Circle would have less recruits. Plus, most of the time, they don't even realize what they're getting into. Until it's too late, like it was for me.

What Zach had said about the cover was true, too. The girls still have no idea that they're assasins and not spies. They have no idea that their school is made to look like a detention faculty. Heck, they don't even know where the school is. Even Liz can't even find them.

I turned away from my thoughts and back to the screen. Behind the water dripping down the lenses, I saw Cammie's face deep with thought, and I became scared. Knowing her, she would soon be able to figure out who they were, and what they did. Scared of the fact that she may hate Zach, who was like a son to me. This is probably the first person besides me that he had ever start to open up to, and that would crush him back into that shell of a person he once was. But, most of all, I scared that she may hate me. I was a Blackthorne student at one point, and she may or may not know that already. She could hate me, and how would I be able to keep my promise to Matthew them?

So, to cause a divergence from this topic, I said into my Comms unit, "Show time."

Guards exited the building next to theirs again, right when she started to question Zach again, and cut her off. After they were out of ear shot, Cammie's voice was filled with a new determination. "He can't get away. That list can't get away."

"It won't." Determination had also crept into Zach's voice. He crossed the roof and attached a rappelling harness that skirted down between the buildings, and reached for Cammie's hand. " We've got to go now, Cam" I saw Rachel smile softly out of the corner of my eye. Also, I saw Madame Dabney grin in satisfaction at Zach's gesture.

On the screen, Cammie also smiled slightly, but about what, I don't know.

In the helicopter, I look at the director, "I hope those agents of yours are ready for some serious butt-kicking."

**Yes, I know, not updating for a year? Really? But, I had no inspiration, and I'm still in school too. But now that its summer, I can get at least this chapter out. No worries though, The fifth and final chapter should be out soon, too.**

**So to my old readers, if you remember me, you're awesome. Seriously. And I've been MIA for a long time, but I'm back, and I hope you'll accept me back into the community. I made this chapter extra long as a pathetic apology present... *Hides behind hands***

**To my new readers, thank you so much for checking out this story and giving it a chance!**

**To all my readers, I will try and update soon, but PM me if I don't. My fault for deciding to do a multiple chapter story on my first fanfiction anyways.**

**On an ending note, I don't care if you like this story or not. But look for my twin sister's stories, she's known as pinkgallagergirl619. Seriously. You'll love them. Yeah, she has more stories than me, 'cause I think she more in-tune with her muses and gets more inspiration, or whatever. Especially her current, and first multi-chapter story, "The Best Man and the Maid of Honor". Oh, and she edited this, so thanks so her for that..**

**I'm not going to require any number of reviews to update, but I would really appreciate some!**

**-Luvs, Classified**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! So this is the last chapter! Read the authors note at the bottom please?**

Before they jumped, Zach asked her if she trusted him. She wouldn't have jumped with him if she didn't. I knew that if she knew the whole story, she probably wouldn't have. However, she didn't know, so she did trust him. Good, Zach needs someone who wouldn't look at him judgmentally like everyone else just because of her.

We had decided earlier to reveal the test after they had either passed or failed, so we stayed put in the helicopter just hovering the closest to the warehouses as we can be without them know that we're there. Which is a good two miles away.

"Hey, Ky, you can fly towards them now." Ky was manning the aircraft that was supposedly coming to take Dr. Sanders to safety, if he was able to escape the girls, but carried us inside also.

The girls surrounded the building Dr. Steve was in, on all sides, even on the roof, ready to attack him and fight for the secrets of their sisters. After the pair landed on the grass between the buildings in the dark, Cammie split away from Zach and ran towards the building that Sanders was and raised her hand to the door.

"What are you doing?" Zach whispered-yelled at her. Not enough for the guards inside to hear him, but just enough for the hidden cameras to pick it up. Too late. Cammie already started pounding on the door. "Hey, can one of you guys come give me hand with this?" Cammie asked with an extremely deep voice. Zach look close to having a full-on panic attack. On the screen with the map, a red dot inside the building moved towards the wall.

The door opened, and before the guard could even process there was a girl standing in front of him, much less call for help, Cammie had knocked him out in one smooth punch across the face, and slapped a Napotine patch on his forehead.

"Nice one," Zach had stopped panicking and instead looked impressed. "Did you learn that in P&E?"

"I don't remember-" Hancock started, but was cut off.

"No. Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

Everyone chuckled and shook their heads in amusement. "Great. Now the girls will have an excuse to stay in the common room for hours," Rachel said with humor in her voice.

By now Cammie had dragged the unconscious man to the tall weeds twenty feet from the building and the pair were searching through his pockets. She came up with his Comms unit that was connected to all the CIA agents and to Sanders. I turned mine off so they can't hear us anymore, but I can still listen. Cammie handed the unit off to Zach, who also turned his off. Cammie crept by the window and peeked in. "Guys," She spoke softly into her Comms unit, we could barely hear her from Harvey's laptop. "I've got a visual on the subject." The girls on the screens all tensed and glued their eyes on the building, ready to fight, even the ones from the Research and Development Track. "Maintain your position until we give you the all clear."

Zach leaned closer to Cammie. "They've got a least fifteen guys." No, we have altogether a total of thirty. These girls (and boys) were out outnumbered by people stronger, older, and more experience than them, their only advantages are each other and the drive to protect their sisterhood.

"What do you hear?" Cammie asked. Zach held up a finger to hush her. "I'm about to land." That was Ky. When Zach heard that, his eyebrows knitted together. "What is it, Zach?" Cammie started to raise her voice. "What's going-"

"Cammie, listen to me," Zach cut off her interrogation. "I don't know where he's going, or what Dr. Steve's planning to do with that list, but..." Zach moved his gaze away from Cammie's eyes, and stared off towards West, where Ky was coming into that two-mile-radius I was talking about earlier. "...I think I know how he's getting there."

Zach turned her towards the direction he was gazing at.

"Guys," Cammie whispered into her Comms unit as they continued to watch the plane come closer, "we've got a change of plans."

"Ok, girls, no more sneak attack. When its time for Dr. Steve to get on that plane, he and some guards will come out. Then we attack, but most importantly keep Dr. Steve from getting onto that plane. Got it?" Cammie whispered into her Comms unit as Ky said "Landing in four."

When the plane started to descend, the agents filed out of the building and onto the grassy area in front of it. "They're here!" Richard shouted as Bex landed on top of one guard as swept her leg out to knock Richard off his feet.

His warning came too late. The hum of pulleys and rapple cords filled the air as Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys leap off of the roofs surrounding the grass.

"Hey, uh, director? Those agents have health insurance, right?" I turned to him.

"Yes, well, they are in the CIA. Why?" He asked, confused. The sounds of men grunting in pain and skin hitting skin (Ok, and some occasional bone-cracking) filled the once-quiet night, and answered his question. Even Liz had a guy in a scissor hold. On the Comms unit of the agents someone shouted "Sanders, stay put. We need more help in the front!"

"Ok, we're sending three more from the inside, back door!" Those guys didn't even get to the grass, being intercepted by Bex and Grant. The plane had reached the end of the runway, as closest to Sanders as he could get, and so he took off towards the waiting plane. We all leaned forward in our seats. Zach screamed at Cammie "Go!" after he just took a punch for Liz. She looked as if those words gave her a sudden burst of energy and shot off towards him.

"I think you've got something that belongs to us," Cammie said, her voice steady and full of confidence in herself when she reached him. "You're not leaving with that disc," Cammie's eyes were still steely, but she started to sway.

The stairways to the plane started to come down. "Oh," Sanders replied, "I believe you're just a little..." He stopped to catch his pant, "...too..." Another breath.

"Late." Comes a British accent as Bex jumped out from behind and wrapped her hands tightly around his throat. She had apparently been hiding under our plane's wheel. In less than two seconds he crumpled to the ground from lack of oxygen, and Bex fell with him to keep the hold on his neck. The disc fell from his pocket and Cammie snatched it up. By now, I wasn't even watching the screen anymore; I stepped into the doorway of the plane, with Cammie's back facing me.

"You're not taking that anywhere." Cammie's voice strong, but I saw her shoulders slump, her adrenaline, her only source of energy fade. "You're not getting on that plane." I decided it was time for me to speak up. "That's right, Ms. Morgan, he's not."

Cammie whirled around in shock. "Are you okay, Dr. Sanders?" Even though I didn't really care.

"You," Cammie said with only a tiny accusing tone in her voice. " You did this?"

"Well," I replied, "I had some help." Rachel stepped out into view while the other teachers and the director stayed in the same place, hidden.

The girls and guys had finished off all the guards (not dead or anything, just unconscious) and had started their way towards us. All of them had their wide eyes and looked either shocked, happy, confused, slightly pissed, or mixtures of those emotions.

Dr. Sanders tried to smile, but you know, he still couldn't breathe.

"Rebecca?" Rachel called out. Bex loosened her grip, without letting go. Guess she was still trying to process this.

I glanced at my watch, even though there was no need to. "Forty-two minutes," I stated. I turned towards the inside of the planes and called, "What do you think, Harvey?"

He stepped into the doorway. "Hi, girls," He said happily. "How'd I do?"

All of the students' jaws dropped.

"It..."Cammie finally spoke. "It was...a test?"

"Our job isn't to get you ready for tests, Ms. Morgan," Even though under Cammie's leadership they totally aced theirs. "Our job is to get you ready for life."

I glanced at Rachel, who shot me a small smile. "So you wanted to see if we could do it for real?" Tina asked.

"No," Rachel turned towards her. "We had to see if you could do it"- she glanced at everybody-"together."

Rachel, Harvey and I walked towards the waiting vans on the side of the runway while to director and the rest of the staff took off in the plane again."Oh..." I called back to them, and they were still frozen in place. "...and welcome to Sublevel Two." The easy part was done. Yes, that was the easy part. Behind me I heard Bex shout to everyone. "Race you guys back to school!" And everybody raced to the vans.

"Thanks for the show, Joe," I had forgotten that the Director was still connected to the Comms unit. "I'll, uh, pick up my agents later."

**SOO guys, this is it, the last chapter! I want to thank everybody who had read this story and made it to the end! I know I'm like a horrible updater, but hey, I did finish this story!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! The support really did help you know!**

**Since this is the last chapter, I am going to have to beg you all to review ;)! You don't even need to have an account! Even if you're reading this in like the year 2017 or something. I have some ideas for one-shots, but I need to know if people like my writing enough for me to take the time to write them, if not, it just wouldn't be worth it. I will responded to every single one of you, and if you have any suggestions for a one-shot, or a story, and I think its good, I'll let you know and give you credit if I do write it.**

**On an ending note, read my twin sister's stories, she's pinkgallagher619! Seriously. LIKE NOW! All totally great, she had also been my beta for the last couple chapters, too. If you read her newest story's authors note, you would know that I'm allergic to cats...see? You'll learn so much!**

**Well, can't drag this any longer. I'm out! **


End file.
